


柑橘与苦艾草 04~05

by NatsuHasGone



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHasGone/pseuds/NatsuHasGone
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 2





	柑橘与苦艾草 04~05

04

七点钟，冬季的阳光终于穿过云层洒向人间，带来了所有人都期待的明亮。寒冷的空气缓缓流动着进入了船舱，使火炉里翻腾的最后一丝火星归于沉寂。晨风中混杂着冷冻海洋的咸味，将船上悬挂着的那面破旧旗帜吹得猎猎作响。平静的海面上，偶有几只灰色的海鸟低低略过，发出一声声细微的哀鸣，而更远处，淡白色的海雾即将散开——那正是所有人的前路。

丹佛是最早醒来的那一个，尽管宿醉之后他的头还有点隐隐作痛。他睡眼惺忪地看了看身旁的莫妮卡，给了她一个含糊不清的早安吻，然后用手支撑着软绵的上半身坐了起来。他环顾四周，看到左手边的里约直接睡倒在了地上，东京则像只八爪鱼一样在睡梦中抱住了她的小男友。右前方的赫尔辛基背靠船舱，正打着震天响的呼噜，内罗毕依偎在他的肩头，分去了他身上的大半毛毯。

“伙计们，醒醒。”

除了被这一声叫醒的莫妮卡，其他人依然沉浸在睡梦中。丹佛跳下那张狭小的木床，试图挨个叫醒他们，他使劲摇了摇赫尔辛基，丝毫没有顾到内罗毕在摇晃中被撞到的头。

“Idiota!丹佛。”内罗毕揉了揉头，瞬间清醒。

丹佛又给了地上的里约一脚，见他还在睡，于是加大力度又踢了他一脚。

“Puta。”里约和东京异口同声。

于是众人纷纷从昨夜狂欢后的睡梦中醒来。当丹佛推开门的那一刻，金色的阳光照亮了船舱内的每一个角落，所有人的脸上都不约而同地流露出某种被上帝救赎时才会出现的感激神情，尽管他们当中没人信上帝。这是他们目前为止的人生中干的最大的一票，现在全国人民都知道了这种公然对抗政府的行为。在刀尖上行走的感觉惊险又刺激，他们信奉今朝有酒今朝醉的人生法则，骨子里的血液也会因为金钱的声音而变得沸腾不止，这不算是一种劣根性，因为没有人会不喜欢钱，他们只是大胆了一些。总而言之，那些黑暗的过往都被埋葬在了昨天，他们还活着，还有机会去感受这个世界的美好。

丹佛还没来得及套上厚厚的外套便冲到了甲板上对着海洋大喊：“去他的皇家铸币厂，还有那些蠢透了的警卫员。”

他肆无忌惮骂了几句脏话，紧接着又是一串所有人都熟悉得不能再熟悉的、丹佛专属的笑声。

“赫尔辛基”。内罗毕呆呆坐着，有点恍惚地叫出他的名字，但赫尔辛基知道这只是一种确认，于是他用宽厚的手掌握住了她的手，示意这并不是梦。

简单洗漱后，众人陆陆续续地聚在了甲板上，海浪声、风声、鸟叫声，包围他们的是如此美妙的自然声响，除了还在傻笑的丹佛。

“说真的，老兄，尽管我们即将分别，但我会永远记得你那该死的……笑声。”赫尔辛基上前搂住他的肩膀，重重靠了他一下。

“OK，我就当你说你会想我了。”

“别搞得这么煽情，各位！”内罗毕穿着一件红色的羊绒大衣走近，衣襟上的金属胸针闪闪发亮，她整个人看起来就像一朵冬日里热烈开放的玫瑰。

“想想明天，这样的日子简直数都数不清，我这辈子再也用不着看见那些枪子弹药了。赫尔辛基，还记得我之前和你说的吗，我们马上就要环游世界了。”

赫尔辛基头上毛绒绒的毡帽和戴着的棕色手套使他看上去就像一只俄罗斯大熊，他回应道，是啊，内罗毕。

“教授呢，我们现在是不是应该先去见他？”

东京利落地指出当下的要点所在，于是大家从美好幻想中回过神来，一起走向塞尔吉奥所在的船舱。

“教授？你醒了吗。”内罗毕敲了敲门。

急促的敲门声打断了塞尔吉奥的漫游的思绪，他不得不从回忆里抽身而出，桌上的咖啡已经冷掉了，他望向舷窗外边已经变得有些刺眼的阳光，随即揉了揉疲惫的双眼。

“进来吧。”

狭小的空间被众人挤满，屋内的白板上是塞尔吉奥失眠时画的世界地图，他用黑笔给一些大洲做好了标记，旁边则是一些复杂的计算公式。这些场景熟悉得让人好像回到了塞尔吉奥在别墅里授课的那些日子，而现在，塞尔吉奥将要教给他们最后一课——生存。

“所以，我们度过了重重困难才走到了这一步，但这并不意味着我们可以彻底放松警惕，因为国际刑警的搜查仍在继续。接下来我给你们的红色文件非常重要”，塞尔吉奥将桌上的文件分别递给队员，不忘补充一句：“但现在还不能打开，等你们各自分开后再仔细阅读里面的内容。”

“这是什么？”内罗毕问。

“安全屋，你们每对都有一个，我猜你会和赫尔辛基会在一起。”

内罗毕和赫尔辛基相视一笑：“当然。”

塞尔吉奥继续说下去：“安顿下来后你们会受到保护，所以国际刑警很难找到你们，只有我能全天候知道你们的行踪。看到这些数字了吗？”

众人的目光随着塞尔吉奥的手指落到黑色线笔勾勒出的大洲图案上。

“每一个数字代表一个大洲，而你们所在的大洲会给予你们一些必要时候的帮助，所以一定要记住。”

“好了诸位，还有7分钟，我们就可以登陆最近的港口了。”

离别时东京问他：“教授，你会去哪里。”

“现在还不可以互相询问地址，东京。等到了安全的地方会有承运人告诉你们怎么联系我。”

“你要去哪里？”她又执拗地问了一遍，暖色的光线使她的眼睛看起来通透明亮。

“希望你永远不知道我在哪里，东京小姐。”

“教授”，东京突然上前一步，双手紧紧搂住他的脖子，给了塞尔吉奥一个莽撞而用力的拥抱，“从我们第一天见面开始，你就是我的守护神。”

塞尔吉奥回想起那天的场景，在一辆老式轿车中，他还没来得及自我介绍，就被这个羚羊般横冲直往的女孩用一把枪死死顶住了裆部，塞尔吉奥面对这种场面只能不断解释，生怕下一秒她就会不顾一切地扣动扳机。他精通心理学，所以能毫不费力地看出面前的人虽然像只浑身是刺的刺猬，但狠戾的眼神背后却是一片脆弱与恐惧。塞尔吉奥太熟悉这种情绪了，很多次，他记不清了，他都会下意识地在安德烈斯面前隐藏这些情绪。可是安德烈斯总能无一例外地看破他那些曲折隐秘的心思：“我说过了，你没必要这样的，我的弟弟。”

安德烈斯曾经是塞尔吉奥的守护神，他本可以永远是他的守护神。

“好好照顾自己，东京，没有人可以一直冒险下去。”塞尔吉奥最后能说的也只有这一句，毕竟她身上的不确定因素比其他任何人都要多，而他希望东京能够明白这句嘱托背后真正的含义。

东京没有回应也没有松手，拥抱的过程持续了整整3分钟，塞尔吉奥快被她抱得有些喘不过气来。

“教授，我们会再见的，一定会再见的。”正当塞尔吉奥想要伸手拉开她时，东京突然松开了手，然后撂下这句看起来有些强势的告别后便像个女斗士一样大步离开了船舱，而塞尔吉奥猜她一定会哭。

“或许吧。”他喃喃说道。

05

与众人分别后，塞尔吉奥独自踏上了前往意大利的旅程。

那年的相遇历历在目，因为安德烈斯需要他，所以他放下手头的一切奔赴佛罗伦萨。

如果说安德烈斯是在那个下午发现心底的悸动，那么塞尔吉奥的爱意则始于安德烈斯离开的那个遥远夏日。也是直到那一天，他才迟钝地发现自己对安德烈斯的感情是如此炽热明亮。它们暴露于日光之下，无可遁形。

当时塞尔吉奥快要大学毕业，晚餐时间，餐桌上像往常一样摆着番茄冷汤、火腿片蛋卷和煎牛排。没有丝毫预兆，坐在餐桌一侧的安德烈斯突然对他说道：“我们要分别了，塞尔吉奥。”

他的语气像是称赞他折出的精巧纸鹤一样稀松平常，塞尔吉奥愣住，刀叉像凝固了一般悬在半空，他还没有反应过来，可他想自己一定需要很长时间来消化这个事实。安德烈斯继续斯条慢理地切着盘中的牛排，他的嘴角还挂着淡淡的笑容:“所以，我的弟弟，你会想念我的对吧?”

他再一次被留下了，塞尔吉奥想。短短几秒中，他的脑子里闪过很多场景，幼年时与父亲见的最后一面，午夜病房中如鬼魅般飘扬不止的白色窗帘，还有安德烈斯牵着他的手领他回家的那个傍晚……暮色再一次降临，晚香玉在玫瑰色的黄昏中散发出阵阵幽香，街道上的家家户户都打开了窗户迎接马德里的夏日傍晚，一切看起来都是那么美好。只有塞尔吉奥，他感觉自己的心裂开了一道深深的口子，并且血流不止。他想问他:为什么，为什么要离开我?能不能不要走……哥哥……

可是情绪翻滚之下说出来的也只有那一句干涩而痛苦的“你要去哪里”。

“意大利，在那我会计划出一套伟大的计划，意大利是艺术家的摇篮，这正是我的计划所必需的因素。艺术，大胆，同时也要滴水不漏。”在他眼里，冒险是最高级别的艺术。疯狂，残忍，这本就是安德烈斯身上真正的特质。

塞尔吉奥知道安德烈斯一直以来都想实践父辈未完成的构想，也知道安德烈斯决定的事情无论如何也无法轻易改变，即使面前的人是塞尔吉奥。

“所以你什么时候回来?”塞尔吉奥低下头，像一只无力的植株。

“我不知道，塞尔吉奥，一切都是未知数。”

塞尔吉奥的眼中盈满泪水，但此时安德烈斯的心里却升腾起一种异样的满足感。毫无疑问，塞尔吉奥的痛苦源于自己，可他却并不因此觉得内疚。安德烈斯深藏于心底的秘密是，他爱塞尔吉奥，这种爱已经脱离了正常兄弟间关怀与呵护。是的，它发生了，并且越轨了。深不见底的黑暗与隐秘死死攫住了安德烈斯的心脏，他想，或许只有通过塞尔吉奥的痛苦，才能缓解他无望的爱意。

把塞尔吉奥带回家的那年安德烈斯才二十一岁，可他的行为举止早就像三十岁的成熟男性那样老练优雅。父母双亡，安德烈斯凭借一腔孤勇闯荡出了一条冒险之路，并且把“只为自己而活”这句话当作人生信条。但当塞尔吉奥出现后，一切都不一样了，他那些积存多年几乎泛滥成灾的情感放佛一下子找到了寄存处，他给予塞尔吉奥完全的爱，并且爱得游刃有余，或许是血缘关系在作祟吧，谁又知道呢。塞尔吉奥于他，是无论执行多么危险的任务也要赶在十二点前回家对他道一句晚安的存在，也是在杀戮之后洗净双手小心翼翼捧起的玫瑰。

多少次寂静的午夜，安德烈斯都会梦到自己扯下塞尔吉奥脖子上那根系得中规中矩的领带，然后从最上面那枚古板严肃的扣子起、一颗一颗解开他的衬衫。他肆无忌惮地亲吻塞尔吉奥每一寸裸露的皮肤，回应他的则是无法抑制的破碎呻吟。对，就是这样，毕竟黑夜漫长到可以给这场隐秘的宣泄以无限理由与可能。安德烈斯解开本就松散的睡衣腰带，之后他们双双跌进白色的床褥，喘息有如盛大的潮水。安德烈斯清楚记得自己在梦里握住塞尔吉奥手腕时的力度，时而如和风拂过湖畔，时而又如暴雨摧折花朵，而他的弟弟只是顺从地接受着一切温柔与暴戾，于是安德烈斯吻得愈加用力。鲜红潮湿的玫瑰在暗夜里徐徐绽开，连鼻尖都是灼热的香气。安德烈斯在这场慌乱中瞥见穿衣镜中两人禁忌的身影，寒冷的镜面里反射出的银光宛如一把利剑，使他不由得感到一阵心悸。

几乎在一瞬间，安德烈斯睁开了双眼：什么也没有发生，屋内昏暗如常，塞尔吉奥睡在另一张床上，一切只是梦境而已。

安德烈斯在那时便知道自己的余生都会因此而痛苦不堪——他再也无法做到像一个普通的兄长那样面对塞尔吉奥。

“为什么要把我丢下？”塞尔吉奥终于问出了这句话，随之而来的是连珠串般掉落的泪水。

安德烈斯当然不会说“我爱上你了”这样的话，他向来不顾虑任何事所带来的结果，但他永远都会为塞尔吉奥保留与生俱来的狂热性格中唯一的那部份冷酷理智。安德烈斯离开餐桌，走到塞尔吉奥的面前，然后捧起他的脸一字一句地说道：“你必须习惯我不在你身边的日子，塞尔吉奥。我教了你很多，而眼下的离别是最重要的一课。”

塞尔吉奥什么也没有说，他紧紧抱住安德烈斯的腰，任泪水濡湿他价格不菲的西装。

“我们会再见的，塞尔吉奥。”安德烈斯说。

于是三年后，他们在佛罗伦萨相见。

安德烈斯驱车将他带往位于修道院的住所，他们到达时，一群白鸽正从教堂的屋顶上倏然飞往天际。

谁也不会想到在这样圣洁而安静的地方会隐藏着一位犯罪分子，修道院里的教徒只当安德烈斯是一位阔绰而有善心的艺术家。塞尔吉奥蹙着眉头：“你都不在意自己的安危吗，安德烈斯？”

“我倒是感觉无所谓。”安德烈斯顺势从他手上拿过行李箱，漫不经心地回答道。

塞尔吉奥没有说话。两人穿过了长廊，准备前往楼上的卧室，远处穿着白衣的教徒们正漫步前往主教堂进行祷告。塞尔吉奥想起自己用着老式手机慢慢吞吞给安德烈斯发去问候消息的样子，心中不由得产生了一阵细密的酸楚，他走上前拽住安德烈斯：“那是什么意思？”

“什么？”

“你说的无所谓，是什么意思？”

“意思就是，你来了，塞尔吉奥，我还需要害怕什么呢？”安德烈斯的笑容还像以前一样张扬。

那在我来之前呢，你是否会像我想念你一样想念我？塞尔吉奥很想问出这句话。这些年里，与学识同时增长的是他在社会上运用自如的伪装能力，可到了安德烈斯这，他发现它们早已失效。他的心底早已变成一片燎原，平静如水的表面就快要被积压多年的情绪所击溃。

“走吧”。安德烈斯见他一动不动，还拉着自己的的手腕，不禁笑着催促道。

正是此刻。

塞尔吉奥猛然将他推到墙壁上，安德烈斯瘦削的肩胛骨与之猝然相抵，发出一声吃痛的闷哼。他手中的行李箱掉落在石阶上，细小的尘埃在金色的夕阳中光线中四散。可塞尔吉奥顾不得这些，他一只手搂住安德烈斯的腰身，一只手抚上他的脸颊。目光交汇之间，塞尔吉奥有过片刻躲闪，可他还是强迫自己对上安德烈斯的目光，对面的人神色如常，好像对着突如其来甚至有些粗鲁的亲近并不意外。两人的影子相互交缠，投下一片暧昧的阴影。

“你是要把对付姑娘的那一套用到你哥哥身上？”安德烈斯的语气听不出生气还是调笑，他只是看着塞尔吉奥，脸上露出某种塞尔吉奥从未见过的、介于严厉与温情之间的玩味表情。安德烈斯见过太多人和事，可他此时并不敢妄下定论——这或许只是塞尔吉奥对自己无法克制的思念，但他还是对这份迟来的回应相当满意。

根本没有什么姑娘，安德烈斯，从来都没有。在此之前，塞尔吉奥不止一次告诫自己，一旦犯下背德之罪，自己则会失去这个世界上唯一的亲人，所以只要永远都不让安德烈斯知道这个秘密就好。可是现在，他顾不了这么多，安德烈斯擅自的揣测毫无疑问挑起了自己的痛苦，又似乎是看透他心思的了然，自己不得不对面前的兄长施与赌气般的惩罚。塞尔吉奥闭上眼，毫不犹豫地将嘴唇覆上安德烈斯的，起初只是毫无章法的亲吻，可安德烈斯没有制止他，相反，他默许一切的发生，所以塞尔吉奥大着胆子又探入他的齿关。

那些在马德里独自一人度过的岁月，似夏日般滚烫地碾过安德烈斯的唇舌，塞尔吉奥会让安德烈斯知道自己有多想念他，又有多爱他。他将手伸进安德烈斯的衬衫下摆，指尖却在与他肌肤相触的一瞬间下意识地蜷缩。宽大温厚的手掌最终游移至他的肩胛骨处，又极尽温柔地替他挡去墙壁的坚硬。

塞尔吉奥没有与其他人接过吻，因此他拙劣的吻技在安德烈斯面前暴露无遗。安德烈斯被他蹭得有些痒，他在头晕目眩中努力使自己保持理智，面前这个人是他的弟弟，塞尔吉奥，他曾经想要逃离的那个人，如今正把一颗真心磕磕绊绊地送到自己面前:安德烈斯，看，我是多么爱你。

钟声开始敲响了，一下、两下，宛如末世挽歌。安德烈斯的心中顿时轰鸣作响，他饱受折磨的渴求得到了热烈的回应，这比任何一次完美无缺的犯罪都让他喜悦。周围的一切都放佛融化在了悠扬的钟声里，塞尔吉奥能听见自己快要跳出胸膛的心跳声，可他还不想后退，他想，至少要等到钟声结束。钟声敲到十三下时，他的嘴唇轻轻地离开安德烈斯，然后缓慢右移，吻过他的面颊，吻过他刀削般的下颌骨，最终停在他的颈边。塞尔吉奥忍不住将脸深深埋了进去，他能辨别出安德烈斯依旧在用的那一款香水。每次他靠近自己时，塞尔吉奥都会忍不住贪恋地嗅着这股香气，仿佛要把它永远留住似的。而当安德烈斯离开马德里之后，塞尔吉奥买了一款同样的香水，他小心翼翼地将它放在书桌上，就好像安德烈斯依旧在自己身旁。他告诉自己，这样就够了。

十七下、十八下，最终，钟声停止了。

那么就到这里为止吧，塞尔吉奥想，他已经做好了被驱逐的准备。他缓缓离开安德烈斯，同时低下了头，没有勇气再去看他的眼睛。他将手指僵硬地从安德烈斯的背后抽离，却又依依不舍地在脊骨末端上留下最后一抹温存。

“对不起。”塞尔吉奥说，他开始局促不安地后退。

“我爱你。”

“什么？”塞尔吉奥诧异地抬起了头，安德烈斯没有生气，他甚至面带笑意，塞尔吉奥承认这一刻他有些想哭。

“我爱你，塞尔吉奥，像你爱我一样，甚至要早于你”，安德烈斯轻笑出声，说出这个事实使他感觉如释重负。他像电影里即将开启一段爱情故事的绅士一样顺畅地弯腰拿起脚边的箱子，“那么，你想谈谈吗？”

“好……”塞尔吉奥还没有回过神来，他结结巴巴地说道。

“走吧。”安德烈斯牵过他的手，像很多年前一样，温暖而又坚定。于是塞尔吉奥和他一起上楼，进入那间房。

那是塞尔吉奥一生中在佛罗伦萨最快乐的日子。安德烈斯用叙述古老的故事的口吻告诉他自己有多么爱他，他们相拥而眠，睡在一张床上。有时两人仅仅什么也不做，就能从晚上睡到第二天傍晚。安德烈斯带他走遍佛罗伦萨的大街小巷，这里的一切都充满了厚重的历史感。他们站在古老的米开朗基罗广场上观看日落，大卫雕像高高矗立，远方的桥梁与美术馆尽收眼底。安德烈斯告诉他，这里的美常常会让自己觉得不真实。

“生命太短了，塞尔吉奥，有些美丽我终究无法看到。”

日落后他们离开广场时安德烈斯如此说道。

“怎么会，”塞尔吉奥笑着回应他，“我们还有很多时间。”

怎么会呢?塞尔吉奥后来这么问自己，留给他的却只剩下了安德烈斯离世后的无尽的痛苦。

而现在，塞尔吉奥经过长途跋涉后终于在一个清晨站在了修道院的门口，他甚至不敢推开那扇大门。一位路过的年老修女认出了他，她迈着沉缓的步伐走近，浑浊的目光中还残留着一丝清明：“是塞尔吉奥先生吗？”

“是的。”

“怎么不见你的哥哥？”

“他永远地离开我了。”

塞尔吉奥说完这句话后几乎痛苦得想要蜷缩成一团。他皱起了眉头，试图说些什么，但最终什么也没有说出口。乱糟糟的西装，充满血丝的眼睛，疲倦的面容，面前的修女察觉到这静默的哀伤，于是抬起瘦骨嶙峋的手臂，对他做了一个基督徒的哀悼手势，又用一根手指在他的胸前轻轻划了个十字，“愿上帝保佑你，塞尔吉奥先生。”

塞尔吉奥勉强说了句谢谢，然后他推开门，一步一步走向了那间屋子。


End file.
